CRAZY
by Flyleaf908
Summary: Ali and Kayla are losers. Jacob and James are celebs, and now going to their high school. Will something start to bud.
1. First Day of School

It was a sunny morning in San Diego, California. It was Monday morning, seven O'clock. Ali and Kayla, two best friends since kindergarten, were walking to the first day of their third year in high school. Ali had flaming red hair with black streaks in it, and big blue eyes. Kayla had short black hair, which was usually pulled into a small ponytail. Most of it had purple hair dye that was slowly fading away.

"I heard from Madrid, who heard from Connor, who heard from Andrew, who heard from Maya, who got it from Karly-" Ali stopped short so she could catch her breath. Kayla arched an eyebrow and nodded her head. "Okay, you get it. Anyway he heard that two celebs are coming to our school!" Kayla, who held her skateboard under her arm, contemplated this. How much would this affect school? She did not know. Kayla loved to skateboard, as did Ali, but Ali preferred walking today. Kayla and Ali weren't Goth per say. More skater-ish, as their friend, Aaron had put it.

They were nearing the school, when they heard it. The screams of crazy, idiotic girl fans, trying to catch a peek at whom ever were the new kids. Kayla and Ali both rolled their eyes; they had no desire to see how it was. They really didn't care.

"Ali! Kayla! Guess who the celebs are?" Their good, Arabic, friend, Dominick screams at them.

"O.M.G. Dominick! Guess what?! We…don't care." Ali yells at him.

"Well, if you guys did care, I'd tell you its Jacob Kay and James Kris." Kayla rolled her eyes then grabs Ali's elbow and walks into the school. They both grab their schedules and depart for their homerooms. Kayla had Mr. Wilcox, the science teacher, and Ali had Ms. Ward, the folklore teacher. When Kayla arrived at her homeroom she noticed everyone was crowded around one desk. Her friend, Aaron grabbed her wrist, not even letting her set her stuff down and pulled her back into the group. He pushed through and brought her with him.

"Here she is, found her guys!" Kayla looked at Aaron, a bit puzzled and he smiled. Then she looked at the kid sitting on the desk in front of her. She could literally, just by looking at him, tell he was a big jerk.

"Kay, this is James Kris!" Aaron and pretty much everyone screams.

"Hi, I'm James, who are you?"

"Kayla Jackson." She stretched out her porcelain white hand and James took it. They shook hands then Kayla went to go sit down.

"That's right Jackson, go away, we can't have James hanging around losers!" A girl, Tanya, says to her.

"Say one more thing, Whitmore, and I swear on the Holy Bible my board will be hitting your head so hard your brains, that is if you have any, will be spilled everywhere."

"Is that a threat?"

"No," Kayla says shaking her head, then taking one last look at James. "A promise." She turned away from the group then went to go read a book. She knew James was probably already going out with Tanya, or her little minion, Tiffany. She knew James would never even look at a girl like her. A tomboy, who would want her?

No, she told herself, the question is: _why do you care so much? _

Ali had been dreading the moment her and Kayla would have to separate. She walked to Ms. Ward's room and went inside. No one was here except for Tiffany. Oh, wonderful, Ali thought.

"Alison Richardson, how are you?" She rolled her eyes at Tiffany and walked to a desk. When Tiffany saw she wasn't getting through to Ali, she tried again. "So, have you heard about Jacob Kay? He's in our homeroom." It sparked her attention, but by a bit.

"Am I supposed to pretend I care?" Ali asked.

"Oh, good."

"Oh good what, Tiff?" She asks in a mocking tone.

"Well, one less girl to worry about…oh, wait," She checked her phone then put it back in her pocket. "Looks like Kayla's uninterested as well." She scowls and turns around to see a big cluster of kids flooded into the room.

"Hey, Jacob." Tiffany says, as Jacob nears her seat and takes his own. "So, have you met everyone in homeroom already?" Jacob nodded and then Tiffany smirked at me.

"Not everyone," She tugged Jacob to get up and follow her, not like he had a choice. "Jacob, this is one of two biggest losers in the school, Ali. Her other companion is with James, her name is Kayla." Jacob shrugged then laughed.

"You look like a tomato." He laughs, and so does Tiffany but she's obviously down that she didn't think of that one.

"Aren't you a little short for a celebrity?" He smirked then went back to his seat.

And, so they day had begun.


	2. Going Insane

**Hello, all dearest readers…that is, if there are any. I feel like I'm singing for an audience of like, one. I don't even think one person has read this, actually! Well, maybe we can change that? Let's hope so!!!!!!!**

Ali felt awkward for the rest of homeroom. She fidgeted in her seat back in Mr. Wilcox's homeroom Kayla was left alone. Everyone was to busy trying to talk to James. James and Jacob were in a band, which sometimes played with Justin Bieber. James had red, red hair and numerous freckles. Jacob had longer blonde hair and blue-green eyes, where James had green and brown eyes.

Of course, Kayla had thought James was a pig-headed tomato, but, there was something she would never admit to. She actually did think James was, in a way, cute. As Ali though Jacob was cute, though they would never care to admit it. And, everyone knows, it's always interesting to annoy the people who obviously don't like you.

JACOB POV

"It'll be fine, I promise!" Justin told me after we had gotten off the stage. We walked down to James, Justin's, and my main dressing room. James was on the couch playing with his microphone.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked James. James sighed and looked over at us.

"Screaming girl fans, homework, can out parents be any more cruel?" He asked, rolling of the couch.

"I'm afraid of getting my clothes torn of in the middle of the day." I said, cracking a smile to lighten the mood.

"I'm scared definitely of the screaming girls." James said, shuttering.

"S'okay guys, schools not that bad. Just think of it this way, maybe you'll finally find girls who actually like you for you." Justin said.

James and I both snorted.

"Yeah, and fairy's are real." James said, rolling his eyes and grabbing his guitar.

"Maybe she'll like to play guitar?" Justin suggested. James was obviously about to shove him on the ground if he said anymore.

"Justin, I'd stop." I grabbed a soda and went to sit by James.

"Maybe she'll play bass, eh Jacob." James said, looking through his eyelashes. That was it.

"Okay, that's it!" I yelled and lunged at him, he put down his guitar and dodged the lunge. I tripped and landed on the floor. I growled playfully and pulled James down next to me.

"We'll be fine." I said. James nodded, and we both noticed Justin had left.

"Jacob, what if we do find…girls who like us for us?"

"I…I dunno. I hope we do though." I shrugged and James got up and helped me up.

"Well, let's try to act normal?" He said, but it came out more as a question.

"Sure." We did our secret high five we've had since we had met each other and left to go home.

JAMES POV (at school)

Wilcox-Homeroom

Math, Smith-first hour

History, Daniels-second hour

Art, Iaquinta-third hour

LUNCH

Drama, Brown-fourth hour

English, Mary-fifth hour

Science, Wilcox-sixth hour

My schedule, which I had really liked, turned out to be somewhat the same as Tanya's. She's incredibly annoying and I hate her. In homeroom, I had met this cool dude named, Aaron. He said his friend, Kayla would be in this homeroom to, and I wanted to meet her.

"Here she is, found her guys!" Aaron pulled a small girl up to my desk. She had short brown hair that was pulled into a small ponytail. Her eyes were big and blue, and her face was like an angels.

"Kay, this is James Kris!" Aaron and the rest of the class scream at my name. I sigh, this is definite hell, but when did I die?

"Hi, I'm James, who are you?"

"Kayla Jackson." She stretched out her whiter-than-white hand and I shook it. Her skin was soft and had a nice feel to it. She turned to go sit down, and I swore my face probably fell apart.

"That's right, Jackson," Tanya's annoying Barbie Doll voice came from the crowd. "We can't have James hanging around losers!" She yells and everyone laughs.

But, what gets me is the one question that tugged at my mind. Kayla, the beautiful Kayla, is a loser?

"Say one more thing, Whitmore and I swear on the Holy Bible my board will be hitting your head so hard your brains, that is if you have any, will be spilled everywhere." Kayla turned back to go to her seat then Tanya asked a question.

"Is that a threat?" Kayla turned and smiled, which I absolutely adored.

"No, a promise."

JACOB POV

After Tiffany had basically helped me know possibly every girl in the school, she let me meet like, the last girl in the school. She had red hair, like James. Although, her hair was obviously dyed. James' nickname was tomato.

"Jacob, this is one of the two biggest losers in the school, Ali. Her companion is with James, her name is Kayla."

"You look like a tomato." Ali looked red with anger. I had meant it as a joke. Well, messed that up Jacob. God, she's so pretty too, even when she's angry.

"Aren't you a little short for a celebrity?" I smirked and went back to my seat. But I had died inside. Did she actually think I was short?

First hour I had with James, which was math. The teacher was freaking scary.

Second hour I had English, the teacher was freaking weird.

Third hour I had history, now that teacher was freaking hilarious. He kept bagging on this one Arabic student, Dominick.

Then, finally lunch.

We had to have a security guard by our table. He rejected people we told him to reject. Any screaming girls. We let Madrid, a dude from our math class, and Aaron into our table.

"Hey! Kayla, Ali!" Aaron called over to them and waved them over. "Can they come?" James nodded, staring at Kayla as she walked up and plopped down by Madrid.

"Hi, Kayla." James said. "This is Jacob. Jacob, Kayla, Kayla, Jacob." He introduced us, and I did the same for him and Ali.

"So, how's school been going?" Ali asked. And, everything went silent.


End file.
